


The Sorting of Draco Malfoy

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Draco Malfoy faces the Sorting Hat. For the first time, he wonders if he truly belongs in Slytherin.





	The Sorting of Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy had never felt more humiliated.

His father had impressed on him the importance of befriending Harry Potter and he had failed. Not only that but the bumbling buffoons he called friends hadn’t even managed to properly take the candy Potter had been flouting. That bloody rat had gotten in the way. True, only Potter and his friend had seen the even but to have a _Weasley_ laugh at him? It was almost too much.

But Lucius Malfoy had raised his son well. Keep your head high. Never let them see that they got to you- especially not the blood traitors. Never forget that you’re better than the rest of them.

Up ahead of him, the Sorting had begun. Other terrified first-years were making their way up to the Hat to be sorted, not knowing where they would go. Not him though.

He knew exactly which House he belonged in: Slytherin, with the rest of his family. Draco knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of as a Slytherin, no matter what the rest of the Wizarding community seemed to think. What most thought to be evil, Draco knew to be simply ambitious.

There were hisses and boos each time a new Slytherin was announced. Draco only held his head higher. Let them think what they would. He would show them that there was nothing wrong with being a Slytherin.

Both Crabbe and Goyle were called before him, both selected for Slytherin. It was exactly what Draco had expected but, as he watched Goyle settle down next to Crabbe, he felt the first twinge of fear.

What if he wasn’t picked for Slytherin?

What if he was the first Malfoy in centuries to be picked for another House? He supposed that Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad. But what if he was picked for Hufflepuff? Or, worse yet, Gryffindor? Yes, he had joked to Potter about leaving Hogwarts if he was a Hufflepuff but he knew it wasn’t true. His entire family had gone to Hogwarts; he couldn’t just drop out!

Draco knew better than to think that his father had been joking about disowning his only child if he wasn’t Sorted into Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy never joked about things like that. Draco Malfoy was the last of a legacy. He had better uphold the family tradition of being placed in Slytherin.

Besides, he wanted to show Potter up. Potter, who thought he was too good for Draco, that he was so special. There was little doubt in Draco’s mind that Potter would go to Gryffindor. If Potter was in Gryffindor, then Draco wanted to be in Slytherin. He would win the House Cup for Slytherin and prove to Potter that Slytherins were better than Gryffindors.

Maybe then, he would feel better about being rejected.

His façade started to slip. He didn’t think he could bear it if he were sorted into any other House. His family would mock him for not being strong enough to be a Slytherin. He’d only heard stories about his Aunt Bella but he didn’t doubt that she especially would never let him forget his weakness.

The Granger girl was called up and was promptly chosen for Gryffindor. Draco was surprised. He’d heard her talking on the train and he had decided that her bossiness would put her in Slytherin. This only increased his nervousness, as he didn’t think that she really belonged in Gryffindor.

Only a few minutes later, he was again surprised when the Longbottom boy was also chosen for Gryffindor. He’d heard Longbottom on the train as well and had decided that, clearly, the boy was a Hufflepuff.

What if the Hat decided he too was better elsewhere?

“Malfoy, Draco.”

Draco looked up to see the witch holding the Sorting Hat. His face went paler than usual and he pointed at himself as though he were confused. The witch gave him a tiny nod.

Draco took a deep breath. He forced a smile to his face and swaggered up to the stool, desperately praying that he would be Sorted into Slytherin. There was a breathless moment as the Hat was lowered onto his head-

“SLYTHERIN!”

Draco barely heard the boos and hisses from the Gryffindor table as, relieved, he made his way to his table. As he sat, he glanced up at the Head Table. Professor Severus Snape, one of his father’s closest friends, was watching him. Draco bowed his head respectfully, receiving little more than a nod in return.

He turned his attention to the rest of the Slytherins and let the waves of relief wash over him. He knew that he would never admit that he’d been nervous about the Sorting Hat. After all, this was where he belonged.


End file.
